The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program. The new variety was selected as a seedling resulting from the crossing of two unnamed, unpatented varieties of Peperomia albovittata. The crossing was made by the inventor, Obed J. Smit, a citizen of the Netherlands in 2014. ‘EC-PEPE-1803’ was selected by the inventor in September of 2015 at a commercial greenhouse in Sappemeer, the Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘EC-PEPE-1803’ by leaf cuttings was first performed in Sappemeer, the Netherlands at a commercial greenhouse in September of 2015 and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type through successive generations.